The Unison of Kinds
by ElfishMage
Summary: In the old times, elves almost became extinct. This resulted in Lucy, the Princess, living a shielded life not knowing the impending danger of Zeref. However, 3 mages of different kinds arrive in the impenetrable elfish city of Cor, who open her eyes to a new perspective. She must ignore her duty to her kingdom in order for her kingdom to exist. AU, Rated T (JIC), 1st Fic! .
1. Chapter 1

_**~Welcome to 'The Unison of Kinds'~  
**_ **Chapter 1**

"This is the Kings job, not mine." She hissed at her plump adviser through the gritted teeth of a smile, gracefully waving at the petite elf that bowed to her and walked out. Sitting on the throne was Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of Jude Heartfillia, Princess of the great elfish kingdom of Cor. Cor resides in the dense forest of Chroí, center of the country, Fiore. The city itself is impenetrable. No one but elves enters or leaves the great city, however travelers or tradesmen may visit Vas. Vas is a small town outside the city that deals with trade in and out of Cor, as well as housing travelers. Not many elves live there these days, but those seeking the protection of the forest find themselves settling there.

Nobel subjects of the Elfish kingdom can seek counsel with the monarch on any problems they may have. Lucy, however, wasn't the current monarch. Her father, Jude Heartfillia, was and he gives Lucy the jobs he didn't deem worthy for a king, which meant he ignored his subjects. This left Lucy to do all the hard work, and at the end of the day, she still wasn't allowed out of the castle.

"I request a break." Lucy demanded, her servants and advisers nodded and promptly left the throne room. She sighed, looking up to the ceiling. She observed every crack on the ancient painting of the old times.

"This is my life now, Mama. You proud of me 'cause I'm not even proud of me that's for sure," She dropped her rehearsed regal voice for her own normal one. She used to love running round this room as a child, climbing the ivy vines that swirled up the pillars without a care in the world, while her mother would counsel her people – even commoners could seek counsel! The people adored her mother, and she adored them back. She only hoped to be like her, but not with her father around. She sighed again, and regained her sophisticated posture.

"I have decided," She called out, everyone that was previously in the room scurried back in, "I have decided that I'm done for the day. I'm not feeling well, my adviser shall view the last few people."

"Princess, if I may speak, we only have one more viewing," The servant spoke, in a kneeling position, face to the ground.

"What is more important, my health or the last viewing?" She rhetorically asked. She stood up, bowed her head and left. She closed the side door behind her, leaning against it. She heard the main door slam open, causing her to jump. Her heart raced in anxiety, she contemplated going back in but decided on opening the door slightly and listening in.

"Seriously, Erza, I still can't believe they have pointy ears," a boy cried out to this Erza. Lucy couldn't see who walked in due to a pillar obstructing vision. However, she could sense it, they weren't elves - which meant trouble.

"Natsu, we are here for serious business," A woman, Lucy could only presume was Erza hissed back at 'Natsu'. She heard the royal guards draw their weapons, which was to be expected. 3 outsiders just got into, not just into the so-called impenetrable city or Cor, but the royal castle.

"Hands up, how did you three get in to Cor?" A guard spoke. _So there are 3 of them,_ she thought.

"Look, we just want to talk to the king. To cut a long story short, we are mages from various kingdoms who belong to the mage guild Fairy Tail. We require the elves help about Zeref." She heard a second boy say this time. From what Lucy heard the guards didn't listen to them, she heard them get hand cuffed and escorted out. She knew they were getting escorted out due to the sounds of hand cuffs and the yelling of the three people. Lucy knew they would be dumped at Vas, she ran to her quarters getting changed into the set of clothes she uses to sneak out of the castle.

She took off her crown and shrunk it to fit round her wrist, so it looked like a silver bracelet with a crystal. Common people won't be able to identify the crystal as belonging to the royal family so she had no need to hide it. She wore clothes common with the average elf – black shorts, a hooded green top that went up the neck, thigh high socks outlined in green swirls and knee high black boots. The top had 4 peplums that looked like leaves and it had a diamond hole outlining her breasts. The hood attached to the bottom of the tight material that clung around her neck. The clothes material was sown with the gift of the forest imbuing protection onto it. She gave one last look into her room from her window, put her hood up and jumped. As she ran out of the castle grounds, she couldn't help but wonder _who the hell was Zeref?_ And _what the hell is a mage?_

 **A/N: Hello, this is my first story. I'm so nervous, but excited at the same time! I'm not very good at writing, but I love creating worlds and planets. I have notebooks full of worlds, their history and their lore. In fact, I haven't written fiction since high school so I'm rusty but practice makes perfect, eh!  
I based Lucy's 'common' outfit on the Sagittarius star dress. As I fell in love with it and it reminded me of an outfit and elf would wear.  
I haven't decided how often I want to release a chapter, but I have written ahead, so I'll decide later!**

 **So, feel free to message me about anything if it's a question or, well, anything. And please let me know what you think, even if its just quick and feedback is always welcome!**

 **Anyway, I'm babbling! Please enjoy!**

 **Thanks**

 **ElfishMage ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Welcome to 'The Unison of Kinds'~  
_** **Chapter 2**

She dodged in and out of the people in the streets. It's been a while since she had snuck out of the castle. The common folk didn't know what the princess looked like and with her hood shadowing her face, the people who did know couldn't see her face to recognize her. The city really was beautiful. The buildings were made from wood with patterns carved into the doorways and windows giving each building personality. People didn't treat her like royalty, they treated her like a person. She shook her head, remembering he reason she escaped the castle. She ran to the outer walls of Cor and climbed over with ease landing on her feet from a 30 foot jump. She swerved in and out of trees swinging round tree trunks to turn corners. She slowed down to a jog when she saw the inn of Vas. Lucy assumed that the 3 travelers would be there considering there would be no guides to take them out of the forest. She entered and headed straight to the bartender. She was a short woman, she could have easily have been mistaken for a half-ling if she wasn't well known.

"I'm looking for 3 travelers, one woman and two men," She asked.

"You're gunna have to be more specific than that, darlin'" The bartender grunted out as she looked her up and down.

"They broke into Cor." Lucy told her and the bartender narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"What business do you have w' them troublemakers?" She loudly placed the glass on the table causing the inn to go silence. They all looked towards her, some even wolf whistled at her.

"I want to guide them through the forest. As you know, Elves know the forest well," Lucy moved her hand towards her whip, ready to fight if necessary. However the inn just went back to how it was, with the exception of a few greasy human men who believed they actually had a chance with the elfish women staring at her assets.

"Look, lady, you're too late. They left into the forest. I warned 'em that they wouldn't make it out alive but they didn't listen. They're not my problem!" The bartender then moved on to other customers. Lucy pushed herself off of the bar and headed to the door.

A man stopped her by stepping in front of her, "C'on little elf, come play with us." Lucy raised her eyebrow before grabbing his wrist, jumping over his back and locking him into place. She went close to his ear and spoke, "You disgust me. If you see me again and try to cross me, you will regret it." She kicked him to the ground and walked out.

She ran back into the woods to search for the travellers. _To think they went into the woods alone_ she thought while climbing a tree to gain higher ground. She swung from tree to tree until she eventually heard the 3 talking. She could really see them now. The woman, Erza, was obviously human. She wore a suit of armor so it wasn't hard to track them down. She had long flowing scarlet hair and she was the most beautiful human she had ever seen. The man to her left was obviously an ice dweller. Ice dwellers hail from the northern kingdoms they are immune to the cold which Lucy figured out was the reason for his toplessness. He had the dark raven hair, common to the ice dweller kind. Finally the pink haired man's kind wasn't so obvious. He had pink hair and, like the other man and Erza, he was extremely good looking. Lucy couldn't help but wonder what was in their water. She followed them from the treetops.

"You seriously couldn't wait til' morning, Ash brain. Happy now that we are lost." The Natsu or the other one complained.

"Look, I thought that I could smell my way out – turns out I can't! Whoopy!" The pink haired one sarcastically retorted. He held out his hand to signal to stop. The 3 went on guard and Lucy ran to a different tree hid behind its branch. She peeped out, and saw the pink haired one pointing up to the position she was just in. Out of thin air, hundreds of swords appears and pierced the tree. Lucy gasped, but quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Swords came hurdling her way. She ran from branch to branch, narrowly missing swords.

"Damn elves for being so quick!" Erza spat out. Lucy climbed higher and doubled back on herself. The 3 continued looking in the direction she ran away in.

"And for some reason my nose isn't working in this damn forest!" The pink haired on yelled. Lucy silently landed on a low branch and sat down.

"That's because the forest is enchanted. Only elves can navigate it!" Lucy spoke as the 3 snapped around. Again, hundreds of swords floating in the air in front of her. She coyly put her hands in the air, "You want me alive. I came here to guide you out." Lucy jumped off of her branch. The pink haired one walked up to her, and looked down at her.

"Why should we believe you?" He snarled. Lucy tried her hardest to not look intimidated.

"I'm impressed that you broke into the castle," Lucy decided that it was safe to take her hood off, considering that elves don't know that she looks like – let alone 3 travellers. "That's never been done before. Plus, you have been given the gift. Not many elves get given the gift." Lucy grinned at them. The swords disappeared.

"I'm Lucy!" She stuck her hand out, for them to shake but they just looked at it for a while. Erza was the first to shake it.

"…I'm Erza, and that's Gray and Natsu." The pointed that the boys who waved, "You'll escort us out?" Lucy nodded in reply.

"The forests tricks can't fool an elf!" Lucy smiled, but the 3 travellers glanced between themselves. Lucy turned towards to closest tree, placing her hand on it and closed her eyes.

"Chroí, please allow me to guide these 3 travellers out of your great forest," Lucy looked up and waited. Silence.

"What you doing, pointy?" Natsu asked, looking up too.

"Whose pointy?" She whispered, eyes not wavering.

"You!"

"Oh, well, I'm waiting for a reply," Lucy smiled softly, glancing to the man next to her. He felt frozen in her gaze, he felt whatever it was she was doing coursing through his veins.

"What the-"

"Shhh," She placed her finger over her lips and pointed up. The wind swirled around them, the trees rustled, there hair lifted and floated with the wind. Gray and Erza felt it true, looking at the blond in front of them. They elf that guided them in spoke to the forest as well, but he didn't get a reply. _Who is this elf?_ They thought to themselves.

"A reply," Natsu whispered as the wind flowed around the trees whistled lightly to them. Lucy closed her eyes again and breathed in, stopping the wind. All 4 relaxed in the blissful silence.

"What the hell was that?" Gray broke the silence. Lucy went back to her cheery self.

"The forest said it's fine, let's go!" She pointed north. The 3 followed after her.

"Seriously, pointy, what was that?" Natsu grabbed her arm, twisted her round and made sure that she looked him in the eye. They paused for a second.

"Don't call me pointy!" She yanked her arm out of his grasp. She huffed and continued walking north.

"Come on, it's a good nickname, you know. The ears. I only just discovered that elves actually have pointy ear. Like I'm not going to use it!" Natsu laughed, catching up with her. While the other two walked closely behind.

"One, it's rude! And two, my name is Lucy! Use it!" She pouted, but continued to guide them out.

"You think she's a mage?" Erza whispered to Gray, making sure not to be heard by Lucy who was deep in conversation with Natsu.

"No clue, but she is handy to have around. Elves aren't natural fighters but she is light on her feet. She managed to get around barely being heard. She'll be useful to have around. One elf is better than none!" Gray whispered back.

"True, but elves don't like leaving their home. Not after what happened, there aren't many left." Erza frowned in thought, but then smirked, "But there is no harm in trying." Gray laughed and jogged up ahead with Natsu and Lucy.

 **A/N: So, chapter 2! What did you think?**

 **They all met, whoop! I didn't want to wait too long until they met otherwise that would be boring! Also, if you haven't guessed already, I'm kinda a NaLu shipper, so I might make them get together yet! ;P**

 **I still don't know how often to post, so I guess, until I figure that out I'll post whenever feels right! :)**

 **Again, any questions and reviews welcome!**

 **Thanks**

 **ElfishMage ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Welcome to 'The Unison of Kinds'~  
**_ **Chapter 3**

"Ta-Da! You're out! See it was easy, if you're not an elf, all you have to do is ask!" Lucy smiled at the 3. Erza and Gray glanced at each other.

"Look Lucy," Gray spoke, "We don't know our way to the nearest town. Please can you show us." Gray asked.

Lucy looked to the sun, "I really should get back. They'll be expecting me!" Lucy frowned.

"Please Luce! You've been loads of fun! Way more fun than these lot!"

"Hey!" Gray yelled, hitting the boy round the head.

"Oi, you wanna go, Ice princess?" Natsu yelled getting up in Gray's face.

"BOYS!" Erza grabbed their hair and banged their heads together. Lucy couldn't help but giggle. She wanted to stay with them, but she had duties.

"Look, say, hypothetically," She turned around, facing the forest opposed the them, "you have a dad who gave you duties, like really important duties. So important that they were his and he gave them to do because he trusts you, or something like that, anyway, what would you do?" She fumbled.

"Wait, your dad makes you do his job?" Erza cried. Lucy turned around and pointed her finger in correction.

"My hypothetical dad!" Lucy argued back.

"Well, I would tell your hypothetical dad to fuck off and do his own job. He shouldn't give you all of his work" Natsu answered.

"Even If I inherit my hypothetical dad's job when I'm older I could do with all the experience and respect I could get!"

"Even so Lucy, you should do what you want to do. You're your own person." Erza smiled to the girl. Lucy pouted, deep in thought. It was a big decision to make. Bigger than the 3 will ever know, it wasn't only her life on the line, but the lives of her people. Perhaps her father would allow her some freedom?

"The town of Hargeon is a short while away, I can write to my father. From there, if he sees how much I want to travel with you guys for a bit then maybe he'll allow me!" Lucy spoke out loud, "Right, let's go!" Lucy yelled, and pointed towards the town.

"YOSH!" Natsu followed after her, while Gray and Erza just high-fived, knowing that their travel might not have been for nothing.

It didn't take long for them to get to Hargeon, especially with Lucy leading the way.

"How do you remember how to get to places? Don't tell me you ask the ground or something!" He knelled and put his head on the ground, "Please give me what you gave Luce, sweet sweet ground!"

"Natsu, get off of the ground, people are staring you idiot!" Lucy hissed at him, pulling him up, "Let's just get you to the inn, okay! I think I understand why you said that you get weird when hungry."

"Food!" Natsu instantly jumped for joy dragging Lucy to the inn, laughing. At some point, they lost Erza and Gray, but continued on anyway. Natsu ordered half of the menu, gobbling it down as if he hadn't eaten for days. Lucy however ordered a small steak.

"You sure that's enough, Luce," Natsu asked slurping on his drink.

"Yup, elves have small appetites."

"Tell me more about your kind," Natsu stopped eating.

"Well, there aren't many of us left. The old times left us almost extinct, but the current royal family's ancestors brought us back to existence."

"Why did they want you dead?" This time it was Gray who asked, sitting down next to Lucy.

"Well, the forest is in the centre of Fiore, it's a good vantage point, strategically. Then there is the forest, it has powers of its own. They say those with the power of the forest will forever be protected. However, people forget it has a mind of its own. It chose to protect the elves because of the love the elves it."

"What about this gift you mentioned?" Erza asked, having joined the conversation throughout Lucy's explanation.

"Well, very few elves have the gift. The king isn't a big fan of those with the gift so he gets them to work for him, to you know, keep them close. Actually, I have the gift so I can show you once I write my letter! And obviously, Erza has the gift too!"

Lucy requested paper and quill to write to her father. The 3 chatted among themselves while Lucy wrote.

"Right! Everyone outside, you wanted to see the gift!" The 3 ran out of the door quicker than she could say Let's go!

She brought out a selection of keys carefully considering which one to choose, while talking to Erza, Natsu and Gray, "My mother gave them to me, and for a long time I didn't know what to do with them before I learnt about the gift." She held one key out for a while, "Ahh, Virgo will help!" The others waited eagerly.

She held the key out in front of her, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo!" She yelled, out of thin air came a woman with a pink bob wearing a black and white maid outfit.

"Princess, am I here for punishment?"

"Oh, no Virgo! I have a job for you, but first meet Natsu, Gray and Erza. My new friends." Lucy introduced! The 3 just stared at her.

"You're a mage?" Erza ask rhetorically, yet Lucy raised an eyebrow and answered.

"If that means I have the gift, then yes!" She nodded, and turned back to Virgo, "My task is that I need you to give this letter to father. He should give you my reply and we will go from there! Thank you so much Virgo!" And just like she came, she disappeared.

"Luce, you should join our guild! Everyone there is a mage, we all have the gift as you would say! It would be so much fun for you to join! I can introduce you to everyone!" Natsu babbled excitedly.

"So you all have the gift, I mean, are mages?" Lucy questioned, and they nodded. Gray cupped his hands together and the temperature dropped dramatically and from his hand came a flower sculpted out of pure ice. Lucy was amazed that other people like her existed, she knew some people did have the gift, but not this many. She looked towards Natsu eagerly, when she thought of it, she didn't even know what he was – he wasn't human that's for sure. Lucy knew how to identify people's kind as she is in training to take the throne, she needed to know the creatures of the world. She learned where every kingdom, every race their history and politics. Natsu, however, remained a mystery and Lucy had always love mystery novels. She watched as Natsu danced a fireball around, Lucy was hypnotized.

"Watch this," He then ate the fireball before breathing out a column of flames from his mouth. Scales began crawling up his neck before beautifully curving round his eyes. Lucy walked to him and placed her hand on the scales of his face. Natsu jolted slightly from her cold touch, but let her continue. She examined his skin.

"Sorry if you think it's weird," Natsu breathed out slightly.

"No," She whispered, "It's amazing!" She grinned. The scales slowly disappeared but Lucy's hand stayed there watching as they disappeared one by one.

"Err… Luce," Natsu coughed slightly, "Your hand." She snapped her hand away quickly, holding it with her other hand as if she didn't quite believe that that just happened. She looked to her hand, and then back to him again. Natsu felt uncomfortable under her gaze, he didn't quite know what to do. No-one had ever gave that reaction before. He instantly felt more comfortable when Lucy smiled to him.

"You're amazing!"

 **A/N: Hello again all! Another chapter! I'm trying to keep on track with chapters! I would feel so bad if I just got lost in the time and chapters. Plus I'm quite ill quite often so I want to stay on top of things!**

 **So, how have you all been? Hope you are well! Like always, feel free to leave any questions or reviews or anything! I really appreciate it!**

 **Thanks**

 **ElfishMage ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Welcome to 'The Unison of Kinds'~  
**_ **Chapter 4**

"Quit flirting you guys, you can make goo-goo eyes at each other later, for now we need rest!" Gray snorted and walked back towards the inn, and Lucy flushed a bright red.

"I-I'm not f-flirting!" She stuttered, jogging to catch up, "It's just I've met an ice dweller and a human before, but I don't even know what he is! I'm curious!" Lucy justified, glancing back at Natsu who was speechless for once.

"So," She turned and started to walk backwards, "what are you?" She asked.

"Well," He scratched the back of his neck, "Urrr, I'm not surprised you don't know about me. There aren't many of us, I mean there is Wendy and Gajeel, but 3 isn't a lot." Natsu sighed, not to sure how to explain, "I'm the son of a dragon." Lucy blinked.

"What?"

"I'm part dragon. I was raised by the great fire dragon-"

"Igneel, you're son of Igneel!" She yelled! Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know Igneel?" He asked, "Do you know where he is?" He put his hands on her shoulder, almost yelling desperately.

She quickly shook her head, "I've just read books. He was a great dragon, he was kind to the elves in the old times." She turned back around and waked forward, "I can't believe he had a son! Man, this is crazy! A wonderful crazy!"

"Of course, Luce! I'm amazing, way better than ice prick." He walked forward and put his arm round her neck.

"Yeah, let's get in before you feed his ego more," He said taking his top off. Lucy blushed massively and covered her eyes.

"Gray, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" He looked down, "Oh shit!" She scrambled to put his shirt back on.

"I'm surprised the stripper hasn't stripped already!" Natsu chuckled.

"Wha?" Lucy asked. Swords suddenly appeared in front of Gray.

"I warned you not to strip! We didn't want to freak Lucy out!" Erza threatened.

"I'm sorry, I tried so hard!" Gray almost pleaded, but Natsu laughed a big chest laugh, and even Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"You swore, you need to be punished!" Erza threatened sternly, while Gray closed his eyes excepting his punishment.

Virgo appeared out of nowhere, a letter in hand, "Punishment?" She asked. Lucy laughed in reply to her spirit.

"No, Virgo! No punishment. You've done a good job!" She took the letter from the spirits hand, "You're free to go home now!" Lucy looked at the seal on the letter, it was defiantly the Heartfillia crest. They arrived at the inn just in time.

"I'm going to bed early. Night, " She ran off to her room.

 _Princess Lucy, I am writing on behalf of your father. He has read your letter and has agree with you. If you are to rule the Elfish kingdom, you must see the world. However, he has conditions. Condition 1) No one must know your true identity. Condition 2) You must travel for exactly 3 months, then you must return. Condition 3) When you return, you will be partnered with an acceptable suitor to rule by your side._

Lucy couldn't finish the letter. At first, she was so happy. She thought finally, my father understands what I want, but no. He is as selfish as always. He knew that Lucy wouldn't agree to an arranged marriage, so he seized the opportunity. Tears ran down her face as she read the rest of the letter.

 _He has enclosed money for you to get by and told me to tell you that he and your suitor will be awaiting your return in exactly 3 months._

 _Hand of Jude Heartfillia._

"He didn't even bother to write himself," Lucy snarled, "This is all their fault, if they weren't so damn persuasive then I would be at home, without an arranged marriage!" She threw the letter in the bin. She picked up her bag, and put her hood back up. She made sure she had everything. She was going to enjoy her 3 months of freedom alone. She jumped out and walked away from Hargeon.

"Luce, what'd your dad…" He looked around the room, "say." Empty. He ran downstairs to Erza and Gray enjoying their drinks.

"Lucy's gone!" Natsu rushed, and the other two ran upstairs to confirm it for themselves.

"Look around for hints as to where she might have gone. Natsu sniff out anything she may have recently touched. He sniffed around the room desperately trying to pinpoint something. He wanted to introduce Lucy to Happy, to the guild and maybe they could join a team. He just wanted to find Lucy safe. He caught a scent and followed it to the bin.

"Letter!" He yelled, he picked it out of the bin, ready to read it however Erza snatched it out of her hand. She placed her hand over her mouth, sitting down as if to stabilize herself from the shock.

"What is it? Was she to return home?" Gray asked.

"Well," She gulped, "You know she gave that hypothetical situation which we all knew she was actually in."

"Yeah."

"And you know she said she had to inherit her fathers job!"

"Yeah, get to the point Erza!" Natsu got inpatient.

"Well, it isn't just any old business. Her father is the king!"

"What?" Gray snatched and read the letter for himself, still overwhelmed by shock, "She's a Princess!" He whispered. "We need to find her!"

 **A/N: Hello all, sorry this chapter is shorter that the usual! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, my computer charger has been broken - I don't know when I'll get a new one. I'm updating this at a local library so, I'm sorry. Everything has gone wrong for me recently - I'll get back into routine soon. Thanks!  
**

 **Please tell me what you think of it, I really appreciate reviews.**

 **Thanks**

 **ElfishMage ^.^**


End file.
